


Spring

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Gen, Meet the Family, Multi, Reunions, guest OC, relieved moisture farmer's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: We're all survivors here.





	Spring

“Your friends,” Radha says, when she’s stopped crying, “I want to meet them--”

Bodhi hugs her tight for another long moment, pressing her tear-stained face into his shoulder. So tall, her little brother. So thin and strong and shattered. He clears his throat then, and carefully lets her go, his shoulders drawing up as he looks back at the two by the door. “This is, um. This is Jyn,” and his voice warms on the name, revives, like a flower touched by rain. “And - and Cassian.”

Radha blots her eyes on her shawl, and holds out her hands to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Radha is a friend's OC, and appears with permission.


End file.
